The present invention relates to internal combustion engine driven generator assemblies and, more particularly, to such assemblies which include a generator driven by an internal combustion engine, such as a diesel engine, devices for controlling and monitoring operation of the engine and generator, and wherein the engine and generator are situated in a thermally and acoustically insulated housing provided with ports for cooling intake and exhaust air and an aperture for an exhaust pipe.
The present invention will be described below with reference to an embodiment wherein the generator is driven by a diesel engine.
Diesel engine powered generator assemblies which are situated indoors, such as in factories and the like, are generally arranged with the engine and generator mounted on a unitary base plate laterally adjacent to each other on the same level. Power transmission from the engine to the generator is usually provided in the form of an elastic coupling and, if required, speed reduction gears. An elastic coupling is required due to the vibration of the diesel engine during operation. Reduction gears are generally needed when the generator comprises a four-pole machine which requires the rotor to rotate at a speed of about 1,500 rpm since the speed of rotation of the diesel engine is usually higher. A cardan shaft may also be used to transmit power between the diesel engine and the generator.
Although an assembly having a construction of the type described above is not very wide, its length is relatively large and, therefore, conventional engine driven generator assemblies require significant floor space.
The noise level accompanying operation of a generator assembly wherein the engine and generator are not enclosed within an acoustically insulated housing is very high, usually approaching 100 dB. In conventional arrangements the noise generated by the exhaust gas can be suppressed by means of a silencer suspended from the ceiling which requires special piping and suspension members. The fuel tank for the engine is generally provided as a unit which is separate from the assembly requiring installation of separate fuel conduits and the like.
The in-line placement of the engine and generator further requires two separate air conditioning ports in the engine room, one for the intake air and one for the exhaust air.
An engine driven generator assembly as described above may be enclosed in a housing provided with heat and sound insulation. In such a case, however, the dimensions of the assembly are even greater than in the case described above and the required floor area correspondingly increases. Moreover, an enclosed assembly of this type necessitates the provision of two air conditioning ports in the engine room in which the assembly is located.